<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【精靈寶可夢】Sickness（赤綠） by Graybi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134902">【精靈寶可夢】Sickness（赤綠）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi'>Graybi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Violence, 黑化涉及</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赤紅輸了</p><p>久未嘗過的敗仗<br/>能致人瘋狂的長久孤獨<br/>未能說出的愛意<br/>一切一切都超出了他的承受範圍……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak &amp; Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅青綠, 赤綠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>涉及黑化操作</p><p>作者腦抽產物</p><p>***不能接受者右上叉叉***<br/>***不能接受者右上叉叉***<br/>***不能接受者右上叉叉***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喚醒青綠的是寒冷。他緊了緊如常披在自己身上的紅白色外套，縮起身體，他還想再睡一會。手腕腳踝上金屬手銬腳鐐的冰冷感已成不了他的困擾。這是山洞的拐角處，陽光只能照射到和主洞連接的那一小段，所以即使是早上也顯得昏暗非常。沒給他重回夢鄉的時間，噴火龍的振翅聲就從身後傳來。青綠睜開雙眼，視線落在身前的灰岩上，扯了扯身上唯一的遮掩物。撫上他臉頰的手很是溫暖，強烈的溫差使青綠燙到似地縮起來躲開。<br/>
「綠。」<br/>
平日惜字如金的人把所有情感均投放進他的名字中。過份的沉重使青綠難以負荷，他再次縮緊身體，混身的肌肉隨即發出抗議。</p><p>撫他臉頰的人在他背後蹲下，手移到他的肩膀。停留很快變成了撫摸，他的所到之處都使青綠起了疙瘩。柔軟的指腹滑過他的肌理，每到一個感興趣的地方就在那打圈旋轉，變得敏感的身體因此微顫輕鳴。被身後人輕輕納入懷中，對方的衣衫還沾著外頭的風雪，觸碰上的瞬間，只有一件外套蔽體的青綠難免一下激靈，但僅有一層布料的寒意很快便被相貼的軀體驅散。裸身坐在赤紅懷中，機械地享用他從山下帶回來的餐點已是青綠的日常。不管他如何抓住外套的領口，沒被穿上的禦寒服還是會在腹前大開，此時赤紅都會把手按在其上，帶著他意地為他提供溫暖。<br/>
「赤紅……」<br/>
察覺到手的意圖，青綠夾緊大腿，但這不影響赤紅接觸他那既因晨間生理反應，也因一直被愛撫而抬頭的器官。<br/>
「給我吃完……嗯！」<br/>
最後一口可頌跌到地上，囊袋被人玩弄於手中的刺激做青綠不自禁地張開了腿。他吃力地抬起束著鐵環的手，環上赤紅的脖子，赤紅收緊環住他的臂膀，貪婪地在他的唇上啃吻。<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
青綠癱軟在把自己囚禁於此的人懷中，毫無反抗地忍受對方給予的挑逗。披在背上的大外套早已落下，現出其下滿佈情愛痕跡的軀體。緋紅或絳紫色的吻痕，散落胸前的不起眼刮傷，手臂上只能是注射做成的傷口……赤紅的手來到青綠大腿內側，細羽般的拂撫如同火焰旁煽風的摺扇。<br/>
「赤紅……」<br/>
情慾之火在青綠體內肆虐橫行，他主動把大腿張得更開，暴露出騷動不已的後穴於刺骨的寒意中。赤紅從沒拒絕過他這需求。探入隱密處的指頭熟練地找到最敏感的位置按壓，按壓引起的呻聲吟韻悉數被霸道的吻吞下。青綠很快就因後穴的刺激而達到高潮，他的尖叫沒漏出絲毫。赤紅沾取他的精液作潤滑，在因高潮而放鬆的通道中塗抹數下。他輕輕咬扯被冷落多時的乳首，<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
青綠弓身迎合，他剛釋放過的性器疲軟地垂在雙腿間。仍在青綠體內的指頭馬上感覺到壓迫，赤紅再次按壓那個位置，青綠馬上反射性一顫，赤紅湊前親了他一下。以指頭擴張穴口，已嘗過多次的身體沒作抵抗，僅在他性器完全進入時發出了聲滿足的呻吟。赤紅意猶未盡地擺腰頂撞那個位置。銬鏈中間的鎖鏈在石地上抓刮出中音，似是在嘗試喚起二人的理智。<br/>
「啊嗯……」<br/>
青綠本能地弓身迎合赤紅的抽動，後者不時的親吻、舔咬、吸吮和愛撫重新點起他體內名為情欲的火焰，他的性器再次抬頭。他嘗試在後背傳來的刺痛中找回一分清明，但得到的只有自己更加配合的擺腰和喘息。幾下加重的頂撞後，赤紅釋放了。他趴到青綠的身上，微喘的氣息使青綠感覺癢癢的。青綠的分身微硬了。從性事中緩過來的青綠因自尊歸位而感到羞愧，本能性地想隱藏自己的欲望，然而這逃不過壓在他身上的赤紅。沒在喘息的赤紅抬身在他的唇上吻了一口，然後曲膝向後。<br/>
「赤紅，不要！我不——啊！」<br/>
敏感的性器被口腔包裹的瞬間，青綠失聲尖叫，他反射性退後，腰部就被赤紅牢牢挾制，他再試著踢動雙腿，卻只換來金屬的拉扯聲。<br/>
「放開——啊！」<br/>
青綠嘗試推開赤紅，但每天睡前從手臂上針孔注入的妙蛙花毒液侵蝕了他的體力。最後，他如之前的每一次一樣，盡數釋放在赤紅口中。為他口活的人乾脆地吞下他的釋出。</p><p>完事後的清潔都是由赤紅處理。沉浸在快感餘韻中的青綠任由赤紅分開自己的臀瓣，勾刮出沒流光的精液。赤紅步出了內室，然後又回來。回來後他輕輕翻轉青綠呈側躺狀，溫柔仔細舔舐吸吮性愛過程中青綠背上形成的新傷和舊患。山洞的地板沒經過任何處理，粗糙的自然造物並不適合肉體在上面磨擦，因此每次性愛結束，視乎體位，青綠的背上、膝蓋或胸前都會添上不少新傷。只要不觸及底線，赤紅會盡量滿足他的要求。要求一席軟墊不是什麼難事，然而青綠從未要求過。他不知道這是自己希望以疼痛來保有最後一絲理智，還是因為想要享受赤紅的照顧。安撫過青綠的傷口後，赤紅以不會弄痛他的力度替他上藥。青綠不知道藥是哪來的，但對結疤產生的痕癢有良好的舒緩效果。上過藥後，赤紅拾起地上的可頌塊一口吞下。<br/>
「你吃過了嗎？」<br/>
青綠拉過身旁的外套，赤紅替他披到肩上，點點頭。<br/>
「赤紅。」<br/>
坐到他身後抱住他的人埋首到他的肩間磨蹭，青綠抬手撫摸他帶著汗濕的頭顱，金屬聲響為平凡的畫面添上一絲詭異。<br/>
「別這樣。」<br/>
青綠在赤紅吸吮他鎖骨附近時側身抗議，他馬上被拉回來，但赤紅也沒繼續動作。<br/>
「赤紅。」<br/>
接下來的話使青綠畏懼，但他的忍耐到極限了。騎著大比鳥翱翔天際的少年不慣於受任何束縛，即便是代表著權威的聯盟也不行。似是有所察覺他的心思，赤紅一動不動，像是頭警戒著的風速狗。<br/>
「我想出門，就算只能在山上也好……嗚……」<br/>
環在腰上的手變成令人不適的緊扣。青綠全身的肌肉都在微顫。在他拼命思索要怎樣平息身後人的憤怒時，腰上的"扣環"鬆開了。<br/>
「赤紅？」<br/>
赤紅飛快地在青綠的臉頰上吻了一下。這一般代表︰我知道了。<br/>
「咦？」<br/>
青綠回身，赤紅正溫柔地笑著看他，那笑容中的釋然把他刺痛。<br/>
「赤紅……？」<br/>
話中人替他拉緊外套，臉對臉地把他抱住。受鐵鏈限制的青綠盡己所能，抓住赤紅兩邊腰側。<br/>
「我只是想出去走走，會回來的……」<br/>
青綠無法否認自己畏懼著現在的赤紅，但畏懼只是他對他的其中一種情緒。他伸長指尖，試著表示出撫摸的動作。他知道赤紅突然抱緊了自己，卻不知道對方因自己的話而露出了痛苦的神情。赤紅知道自己做的事難以被原諒，但喊停的聲音如湍流中的柳葉，只能任由瘋狂的水流拋擲，毫無半點阻力。<br/>
"抱歉。"<br/>
「……抱歉。」<br/>
一瞬間，赤紅以為自己說出了心底話。青綠的指頭在他腰背處撫摸著。<br/>
「我不應該對你不聞不問的。」<br/>
除了再次擁緊懷中被自己折磨得消瘦了不少的好友外，白銀山的幽靈想不出其他表達謝意的方法……</p><p>…TBC？…END？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位佔個位</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>